


Vampires Are Real But Not All Of Them Are Evil

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 対魔忍ユキカゼ | Taimanin Yukikaze (Anime), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crack Relationships, Even Evil Had Standards, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Mind Broken by Under Eden, Shiranui only loves her master....But one vampire lord decides to change some stuff
Relationships: Dracula (Castlevania)/Mizuki Shiranui, Dracula (Castlevania)/Shiranui Mizuki





	Vampires Are Real But Not All Of Them Are Evil

Shiranui Mizuki's eyes stared at a coffin that is on the ground. Becoming nothing but a mind broken slave to Ryyuji Kuroi and Muneichi Yazaki. But this coffin contain something that would changed her life and might make her question if vampires are really that evil.

"Oh...so you are not a Belmont." A voice spoke which made the slave turned around. Sitting in a throne was a man dressed in a black suit and a cloak with the cape being red but something about him is odd. His black hair hang over his shoulders, his ears are pointed like elf's ear but his long claw like nails catch Shiranui's attention.

Pointed Ears? Claw-like Nails?

"M-Master wanted you dead..." Shiranui growled but the figure spoke, "Dead? I have been killed and resurrected many times before."

"Don't say that!" Shiranui yelled out then she felt it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on ends. It was the man's breath breathing down at her neck.

"Maybe instead of killing you, I should help you..." Shiranui was frozen to move and man spoke, "Vampires are real but not all of them are evil." then Shiranui felt a sharp pain in her body, especially at her neck.

Then memories flooded her mind. The spell from Under Eden was breaking slowly, one by one...

"M-M-My god......" Shiranui spoke, tears running down her face, "I-I-I...."

"I understand...." The man spoke, "I lost my wife because of them..... But I will make sure that your former masters know who is claiming you...."

Shiranui was confused by it then she hear a loud "RRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" and it was followed by stone cold fingers stroking her breasts then the Taimanin felt something prodding near her clit. The woman spoke, "P-please don't hurt Yukikaze....."

"Oh...." The man spoke, "I won't hurt her.... She's your daughter after all."

Shiranui was dumbfounded. How does this man knew about Yukikaze? Then Shiranui felt the man's erection enter her pussy which earned a loud gasp from Shiranui. This is not like any man's cocks she felt before. This is different. Shiranui was a moaning mess while feeling the thrusts in her womanhood.

"Aa-aaaaahhhhh...." Shiranui moaned out, then she felt she was laying on her back on a bed or something similar to it. Shiranui finally could see the man's face, dark pleasure in his eyes while he gritted his teeth and fangs. The room was now full of grunting and loud moaning.

"Say my name....."

"N-Name?"

"It's Dracula...."

"Dracula....."

Then Dracula continued to thrust into Shiranui's pussy as Shiranui felt the twitching bulge in her abdomen. "Please Dracula! Claim my womb from Muneichi Yazaki! I don't deserve him or his manhood at all!!!!!!" Not giving a care about Muneichi Yazaki or his dick anymore. That bastard deserved a painful death for his crimes against Shiranui, including what happened to Shiranui's husband.

"Good....." Dracula groaned as he hilted Shiranui downward, the tip of his manhood brushing into the Taimanin's womb as Shiranui felt a surge of cum shot through her uterus. Shiranui was a moaning mess, knowing very well this creampie would lead to her pregnancy. With a child completely devoid of Muneichi Yazaki's genes... but with Dracula's vampiric genes instead. 

********

It was a surprise when Muneichi Yazaki saw his bride. Instead of a typical white dress, Shiranui Mizuki wearing an unique dress. She was wrapped in slick black leather that covered her breasts but expose her pregnant midsection and a skirt with some kind of red lace. Her lacy black veil covered her face so that Muneichi couldn't see her face. Real or Toshiji Yazaki was doing the vows. There is one person who looks nervous.

"I now pronounce you......."

Then it started to rain......but there are two odd things. It's indoors and it's blood. Muneichi was dumbfounded but however Shiranui was smiling. It started as a sprinkle but was downpouring, staining Muneichi's white suit jacket pink with blood. Then he heard a loud scream from Real, followed by a loud spurt. Opening his eyes, he saw that his brother was nothing but a gory mess. There is something coming out of him.

"T-Toshiji?" Muneichi whispered, horrified by his brother's death.

"Oh... You're cared about your brother but you didn't care that "ex-wife" kill her husband because you told her to do it!!!!!"

"W-Who's there!!!" Muneichi yelled then the crosses turned into very sharp metal stakes then impaled Muneichi in the chest, arm and right hand. A loud scream filled the church as the person watching was horrified, her dress was wet with blood then a figure appeared which cause the guest to freeze.

No....way.....

This man was the Enemy of the Belmont Family.

"Y-You-You're......" Muneichi choked out, fear in his voice.

"Dracula? Yes......." Dracula spoke, "I'm surprise that you know about me...."

"But Shiranui-"

Muneichi's words were cut off when Dracula gripped the stake and twisted it, earning a loud scream.

"Shiranui is pregnant with my child, not yours...." Dracula snarled, exposing his long fangs. "If you or your ally dare to lay your hands on her, I will kill them all."

"Y-You're nothing but a simple man....." Muneichi taunted Dracula, knowing very well once Under Eden will get Shiranui back, "Once Shiranui brainwashed again, you suffer the same fate as that weakling Shiranui called a husband...."

Dracula was silent. Muneichi smirked but however, it was sadly mistaken when Dracula's hand traced the stake which made the politician's blood run cold. Stone Cold.

"What is a man?" Dracula spoke softly, his eyes becoming red, including the sclera, "A MISERABLE LITTLE PILE OF SECRETS!!!!!!!"

Dracula shouted the last part with such rage and shoved the stake into Muneichi's chest with the palm of his hand, impaling both Muneichi right in the lung and heart. Blood spurted out of Muneichi's mouth, staining the corrupted politician's wedding suit jacket in red as he died a painful death. There is one witness which is the guest who is drenched in blood from the blood rain. She was trembling as she spoke in fear from seeing Dracula for the first time, "I-I w-wouldn't tell anybody......" and Dracula smirked, he will spare this person who is frozen in fear. Many people feared him expect for the Belmont family who fought and defeat him

**Author's Note:**

> I just imagine the artwork involving Shiranui Mizuki x Dracula


End file.
